Aldéran prequel - 12 La décision d'Albator
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quand il n'y a plus qu'une seule option de vie...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _: _Albator, Clio, l'_Arcadia_ et ses Marins, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, Warius, Marina et le _Karyu_ appartiennent à leur créateur : M. Leiji Matsumoto

Bob l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Président de _Skendromme __Industry_, Dankest leva son visage anguleux sur la cheffe de son pool de secrétaires se tenant devant son bureau.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelée, Idane. Et tu sais que je ne reçois jamais un visiteur non repris dans l'agenda ! siffla le quinquagénaire à la crinière argentée, et déjà aux profondes rides de maturité.

- C'est-à-dire, Monsieur… Cet homme, il… bafouilla l'expérimentée assistante administrative.

Le capitaine d'industrie qui avait fondé un empire financier et de pouvoirs devina alors que seul un autre capitaine pouvait faire cet effet à la machine d'efficacité qu'était Idane !

- Ce n'est pas… lui ? souffla-t-il alors en pâlissant un instant avant que ses prunelles bleu marine ne scintillent, fulminantes, alors qu'il se levait.

- C'est le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, lança Idane en s'enfuyant littéralement et passant très rapidement, et assez impoliment, devant le grand pirate borgne et balafré à la chevelure couleur de caramel, pour se réfugier dans son kot de travail.

Bien qu'il paraisse insensible au regard meurtrier de Dankest Skendromme posé sur lui, Albator quitta rapidement sa position immobile sur le seuil de l'immense bureau dont les murs étaient couverts de panneaux de bois pour s'avancer – ce qui ne lui était pas trop habituel vu qu'il se trouvait sur le territoire « ennemi ».

Et, effectivement en une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas, Dankest éclata de rire.

- Content de vous faire cet effet, jeta alors le pirate plus ironiquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je m'étais plutôt fait à l'idée que vous auriez explosé en imprécations à mon encontre !

- Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, Albator, ça viendra ! Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait de cette ridicule et encombrante cape ? En plus de votre étrange épée laser, c'était vraiment cliché et complètement obsolète ! Il ne manquait qu'un chapeau à larges bords, avec une grande plume pour compléter le déguisement !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me souffle que vous auriez vu cette plume plantée dans un endroit précis de mon anatomie plutôt que dans un chapeau ! susurra le pirate qui bien que tout de noir vêtu avait effectivement délaissé la cape sombre et sang pour un long manteau.

Dankest écrasa dans un cendrier le mégot de son pied de chaise de cigare.

- Que foutez-vous ici ? reprit-il, pour la première fois sur une infime défensive.

- Skyrone est mon fils !

- Ah oui, il vous aura fallu onze mois pour le réaliser, depuis que ma fille vous l'a présenté, que vous vous êtes enfui en réaction, et finir par ramener vos fesses après cet indécent temps de réflexion ? poursuivit Dankest en l'emmenant cependant dans son salon pour une entrevue plus policée qu'une mise aux poings ! Ma fille et moi serions tout à fait en droit de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez. Après tout, pour notre monde, Karémyne a bien eu un enfant de celui qu'elle aimait, mais il est né de père inconnu !

- Je n'ignore rien de mes manquements… Mais je suis bel et bien venu pour assumer mes responsabilités, assura le pirate d'une voix grave et posée.

Dankest haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Vous iriez jusqu'où ?

- J'aime Karémyne, je tiens à Skyrone… Et le temps est venu pour moi de fonder une famille.

- Ah oui, la révélation vous est venue d'un coup ? ricana encore Dankest.

- On pourrait le dire… Mais j'ai aussi trouvé une autre raison de me poser… Clio ?

Et à la stupéfaction de Dankest, la Jurassienne entra, le couffin d'Aldéran à la main !

* * *

><p>Après le jet privé, une limousine avait ramené Dankest à <em>Skendromme <em>_Manor_, la démesurée bâtisse de pierres, ardoises et autres matériaux précieux dont le marbre et les vitraux, qui la composaient.

En robe d'été citron pâle, Karémyne s'était précipitée au devant de son père, la trentaine jeune, resplendissante de blondeur et d'innocence – de naïveté même – totalement préservée des rigueurs de la vie depuis la naissance !

- Papa !

Des bras, elle entoura le cou de son père, l'embrassant éperdument.

- Tu es rentré tôt… remarqua-t-elle après les instants d'effusions. J'espérais, mais je ne sais que trop… Et Sky te réclamait…

- Sincèrement, j'avais l'intention de demeurer quelques heures, et même le week-end à RadCity à m'occuper des chantiers navals. Mais, il y a eu un visiteur…

- Papa ? De qui parles-tu donc ? !… Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Il m'est enfin revenu ! ?

- Ne t'emballe pas, mon diamant précieux. Cette saleté de pirate a mis presque un an à comprendre que tu lui avais donné le meilleur de toi en mettant Sky au monde. Il a fui tout ce temps, sans un mot, sans un contact. Et là, il revient, la bouche en cœur si je puis dire – avec trop de retard que pour être honnête… Il y a onze mois, tu l'as accueilli avec dans les bras le garçonnet que tu avais enfanté et il a fui !

- Je le sais, papa. Je le sais mieux que quiconque !

- Il est revenu, Karémyne, mais pas comme moi et surtout toi, l'espérions !

- Quoi… ?

- Fais-toi d'abord à l'idée de son retour, et qu'il pourrait aussi encore repartir la queue entre les jambes gronda Dankest. Pendant ce temps, j'ai à poursuivre ma conversation avec ce hors-la-loi !… Par les dieux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit de lui dont tu tombes éperdument amoureuse ! ?

Et Karémyne rougit délicieusement jusqu'aux oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Et maintenant, vous allez épouser ma fille, aboya Dankest Skendromme à l'adresse d'un pirate nonchalamment adossé au mur, entre deux baies vitrées.

- Je n'ai pas encore vraiment…

- Mais ce n'était pas une question, rétorqua Dankest. Karémyne va vous épouser et cela même si je dois vous traîner devant l'Officiant par votre absence de couilles.

Absolument pas impressionné ou même troublé par la froideur meurtrière du regard du pirate, l'homme d'affaire menait ce qui n'était pas autre chose que des négociations, un terrain sur lequel son interlocuteur n'était absolument pas roué, et il ne se privait pas de jouer de cet indéniable avantage !

- Je me fiche de savoir si ce mariage durera, ce dont je doute, la seule chose qui importe est que Karry porte le nom du père de son premier enfant. Trois ans de rumeurs, sur les circonstances, sur notre nom – nous qui sommes des descendants directs des Pionniers qui ont été les premiers à poser les pieds sur cette planète et à fonder RadCity – cela n'a que trop duré ! Tous ceux de mon monde réclament que l'honneur de ma fille soit restauré.

- Je doute que mon « cadeau » de retour arrange la situation, grinça alors le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Même si je convolais avec Karémyne – ce qui n'est nullement désagréable, au demeurant - en une union arrangée, il faudrait encore justifier la présence d'Aldéran !

- Tout peut s'arranger, sourit soudain le quinquagénaire. Manipuler les esprits, les Médias, est un exercice plutôt simple quand on en est familier. Et beaucoup de choses se règlent en alignant des zéros sur des chèques et non en tirant à tout-va !

- Chacun son domaine, concéda Albator. Et si vous n'étiez pas dans une telle impasse, jamais vous n'auriez même songé à me donner la main de votre unique enfant !… Pourquoi moi, et non un de ces charmants personnages, de votre monde justement ? ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

- Je ne pense qu'au bien de Karémyne…

- Je sais.

- Et vous ne vous en privez pas d'en jouer de votre côté pour parvenir également à vos fins, car vous n'êtes pas revenu sans idées derrière la tête. Croyez bien que je vous en ferai payer le prix, un jour.

- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, assura le pirate en tournant les talons pour quitter le grand salon doré.

* * *

><p>Bien que chargée d'émotions, Albator n'en ressentait néanmoins pas l'ombre d'une, à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sur la terrasse d'un autre appartement privé du Manoir.<p>

Karémyne avait amené Skyrone près du berceau d'Aldéran et, sur la pointe des pieds, le garçonnet dévorait des yeux le bébé.

- Il est pas très grand…

- C'est un bébé, sourit sa mère. Il va avoir bien le temps de grandir.

- Il aura ma taille ?

- Oui, ça viendra, assura-t-elle en caressant tendrement les boucles d'or roux de son fils.

- Je peux le prendre dans les bras ? questionna encore le garçonnet.

- Doucement alors, et il ne faut pas le réveiller, chuchota Karémyne en prenant délicatement le bébé pour le poser dans les bras de Skyrone, mais gardant ses propres mains sous le corps potelé, prudente.

- Il est lourd !

Et elle remit Aldéran dans son berceau, remontant la fine couverture jusqu'au épaules du bébé roux.

- Albator… fit-elle en se redressant.

Un amour infini emplit ses prunelles bleu marine tandis que ses lèvres esquissaient un tendre sourire à la vue du jeune homme.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, comme je me suis languie de toi ! Je finissais pas envisager que jamais tu ne reviendrais, que je t'avais tant effrayé avec Sky…

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui lui fais toujours aussi peur, remarqua le pirate qui avait inconsciemment baissé la voix et lui avait donné des intonations plus douces !

Accroché à la jambe de sa mère, ledit Skyrone considérait avec une appréhension certaine l'homme au visage balafré, le bandeau presque dissimulé par ses mèches couleur de caramel en bataille et qui devait lui paraître bien grand !

Karémyne posa sa main aux ongles manucurés et vernis de rose pâle sur la nuque de son fils.

- Rappelle-toi, Skyrone : c'est ton papa !

Le garçonnet secoua négativement la tête, toujours cramponné à sa maman.

- Je suis désolée, Albator. Ce ne fut pas faute de lui parler de toi, de lui montrer les rares photos…

- Prises à mon insu !

- Bien sûr, tu refusais de poser !

- J'avais mes raisons… Soulagé que personne ne s'en soit servi dans le but de me nuire…

- Là, tu ne peux que faire allusion à mon père qu'aucun remords moral n'a jamais effleuré tant qu'il s'agissait de la prospérité de nos chantiers navals ! Je ne suis pas aussi blonde et rose que j'en ai l'air ! Bien que je reconnaisse n'avoir qu'envie de m'amuser, de dépenser un fric indécent et de ne me préoccuper de personne d'autre que de moi ou de nos fils !

Karémyne pinça les lèvres, rougissant et pâlissant dans le même temps.

- Tu as dit « nos » fils, releva le pirate avec soudain une étincelle dans le regard.

- Ca m'a échappé… Et ça m'a aussi semblé tellement naturel ! ajouta Karémyne toujours serrée contre lui, appréciant que l'homme de sa vie ait son bras autour de sa taille.

- Merci… murmura-t-il. Je sais que c'est l'expression de ton cœur, de ton immense cœur. Je l'espérais mais je n'osais l'envisager car ce que je ramène est également un tel outrage à l'amour que j'affirme te porter… Pourtant, je n'ai jamais trompé ton souvenir ou ton amour. Aldéran, c'est compliqué. Je te raconterai, un jour, si j'en ai l'occasion.

- Je l'espère bien ! Je ne veux de personne d'autre que toi pour époux !

- Voilà pourquoi même Dankest, qui me hait et le mot est faible – et je ne lui en fais pas le reproche car je ne suis pas de son monde et je t'ai abandonnée, ainsi que Skyrone ! – est prêt à toutes les concessions pour ton bonheur ! Il m'accepterait, même pour quelques semaines, si ça te rend heureuse. Et je ne doute pas que le contrat matrimonial sera en béton ! Mais…

- Oui ?

D'un geste, Karémyne fit signe à Nounou Nou de venir ramener le berceau hors de la chaleur du soleil montant, vers la fraîcheur des salles de jeu et de repos des deux enfants.

- Mais, comment expliquer la présence d'Aldéran ? Et je refuse de le sacrifier car c'est sa venue au monde qui m'a fait ressentir les premiers élans de père, mon désir irrésistible de revenir vers toi.

- En ce cas, rien que pour ton retour, je ne peux que louer, chérir et aimer ce magnifique bébé qu'est Aldéran ! Oh oui, Albator, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, à jamais, comme s'il était de ma chair et c'est ainsi que je le considérerai pour toujours !

- Nous ne devons pourtant pas privilégier un fils pour l'autre, remarqua le pirate. Tu souris… ? !

- Tu as dit « nous » !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Les Médias et toute la bonne société de Ragel étaient d'un avis unanime, ils détestaient l'époux de Karémyne Skendromme et ce pour une bonne raison : ils ne savaient rien de lui !

Le Service Relations Publiques de _Skendromme __Industry_avait annoncé que le mariage – pourtant sans doute l'événement le plus attendu depuis la majorité de la jeune femme – avait eu lieu dans la plus stricte intimité, et cela avait été tout !

Quant au grand public, il n'avait pas davantage de détails quant à l'heureux élu, sachant juste qu'il s'agissait d'un commandant de vaisseau et donc qu'il n'était pratiquement jamais sur le plancher des vaches !

* * *

><p>Dankest fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa fille qui venait d'arriver sur la terrasse pour prendre son petit déjeuner.<p>

- Je suis rentré très tard hier, fit-il alors qu'on servait son café à cette dernière alors qu'il se préparait un toast. Je me suis laissé dire que ton mari avait quitté le Manoir ? !

- Oui, il ne s'y sentait pas bien…

- C'est ça, ajoute ensuite que ce n'est pas assez grand pour lui ? grinça Dankest.

- La bâtisse a beau être démesurée, il s'y sent oppressé et pas du tout à l'aise.

- Comme si sa cabossée boîte de conserve verte n'était pas un lieu hermétiquement clos ! ironisa encore Dankest. Si le domaine n'est pas assez grand et aéré pour lui, il peut effectivement retourner en orbite !

- Il va s'habituer, assura Karémyne en finissant ses œufs. Il est prêt à faire des efforts, il faut lui laisser de temps…

- Je doute que le reste de ma vie y suffise, persifla encore son père, la mine sévère.

Il sourit cependant dans la foulée.

- Je pense que tu retrouveras rapidement ta liberté ! glissa-t-il, non sans satisfaction.

Karémyne reposa un peu brusquement ses couverts.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse encore repartir l'homme de ma vie ! siffla-t-elle. De toute façon, il est revenu grâce à Aldéran, il est prêt aux concessions mais il ne faut pas le brusquer.

- Des enfantillages, gronda encore Dankest avant de se lever. Je vais te le mettre au pas, oui ! Et si ça ne lui plaît pas, la porte est grand ouverte ! Tu tiens à lui, je ne le sais que trop… mais je veillerai à ce que tu ne gâches pas ta vie pour un coup de cœur un peu trop mélodramatique !

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réponse de sa fille, il retourna à l'intérieur afin de regagner son bureau qu'il ne quitterait sans doute pas de la journée.

Les doigts fins de Clio pinçaient délicatement les cordes de sa harpe.

- Comment le Service Médias de Dankest a-t-il pu officialiser la naissance d'Aldéran ? J'avoue ne pas avoir  
>compris…<p>

- Disons qu'on va appeler chance les récents ennuis de santé de Karémyne, expliqua le pirate à la chevelure couleur de caramel qui avait retrouvé non sans plaisir son austère et étroit fauteuil en bois. Elle a fait une grossesse nerveuse, jusqu'à un stade assez avancé, d'où son récent séjour prolongé au Manoir, annulant ainsi une croisière galactique avec ses amies. Hormis son gynécologue, personne ne sait quand elle n'a plus été souffrante, et il n'a jamais été rendu public qu'il s'agissait de stress et non d'une vraie grossesse. Désormais, ce sera pourtant bien cette version à laquelle nous nous raccrocherons tous ! Elle aura mis Aldéran au monde quelques jours seulement avant notre mariage !

Les prunelles d'or s'écarquillèrent.

- Le public va gober… ça ! ?

- Personne n'osera jamais mettre en doute la déclaration de Dankest Skendromme ! C'est l'un des avantages de sa position !

Une ombre de souci passa sur le visage d'Albator.

- Mais qui sait, ce nom, cette notoriété, cet empire financier seront peut-être la meilleure protection pour mes enfants ! Je ne peux leur apporter que les menaces, les ennemis de mon passé et tout mon univers de violence. Avec Karémyne, ils seront en sécurité, à tous points de vue et ils pourront s'épanouir loin de mon monde ! Je vais essayer de l'y aider de mon mieux et pour cela bien des choses vont changer…

- Je perçois aussi les inquiétudes de l'équipage, reprit la Jurassienne après un moment. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Ces changements que tu évoquais à l'instant… ? Est-ce que ça implique que…

Le pirate inclina positivement la tête.

- Oui, s'en est fini des errances, déclara-t-il froidement et, curieusement, avec aussi un certain détachement. Pour l'année de mes trente-cinq ans, je dissous notre groupe !

* * *

><p>Doc Ban, Maji et une poignée de Marins – de désormais l'ancien équipage de l'<em>Arcadia<em>– fixaient avec une émotion certaine le drapeau noir qui flottait au bout de la hampe à côté de l'enseigne du bar.

- _La __Bannière __de __la __Liberté_, cela demeurera, même sur ce sol, fit Ban à l'adresse de son capitaine. Un endroit pour tous. J'espère que vous viendrez souvent nous voir.

- Promis.

- L'_Arcadia _? questionna Maji.

- Dans un Tube de Cale Sèche de _Skendromme __Industry_, en orbite. Il n'est pas prévu qu'il en ressorte un jour, pour l'instant. Et Clio a un cottage a sa disposition sur le domaine du Manoir. Je vous souhaite une bonne installation sur ce sol et j'espère que vous vous adapterez à cette vie. A un de ces jours ! conclut Albator en tournant les talons, ignorant la mine dubitative des Marins qui songeaient visiblement que ce serait lui qui aurait le plus grand mal à se faire à une vie normale – que cela relevait même de l'impossible !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Venu retrouver son ami à la station spatiale du _Metal__Bloody__Saloon_de Bob l'Octodian, Warius Zéro ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de te retrouver dans la mer d'étoiles ? Je savais bien que tu ne tiendrais pas ! Enfin, presque trois ans, je t'avoue que je n'envisageais malgré tout pas que ce serait si long !

Il s'assombrit dans la foulée.

- Mais j'aurais préféré surtout d'autres nouvelles, cette séparation, elle… ?

- Aucune idée de si elle est définitive, ou non. Karémyne et moi nous sommes quittés vraiment en très mauvais termes… Elle n'a pas supporté d'avoir une rivale.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. Non, tu ne…

- Pas une femme, rassure-toi… Pire : la mer d'étoiles ! C'était vraiment impossible de rester là-bas.

- Mais, tu m'as dit et écrit ne pas avoir arrêté de voyager pour _Skendromme__Industry_…

- C'est compliqué, marmonna le pirate.

De fait, autant par amitié que par politesse, Warius préféra ne plus aborder le sujet de son chef, l'attention d'ailleurs attirée par les pans du manteau de voyage de son ami, qui s'agitaient bizarrement.

- Il est donc bien venu avec toi, remarqua-t-il avec douceur.

Albator se pencha alors pour soulever le garçonnet roux, bien caché derrière lui, et qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
>Warius sourit à Albator.<p>

- Ton fils est encore plus beau que sur les photos. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait du voyage !

- Je n'ai guère eu le choix, soupira le pirate. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se retrouve dans l'espace, c'était à l'opposé de tout ce que je m'étais juré à sa naissance. Mais cela valait mieux.

- Aldie est superbe, complimenta encore Warius alors que son père le posait sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il semble en effet avoir profité de ce voyage.

- Santé à vous tous ! lança Bob dont les bras venaient de déposer des verres sur le comptoir.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_reprit le garçonnet pour le caler sur ses genoux. Il trinqua avec l'Octodian et son ami avant de fixer un couvercle sur le gobelet d'Aldéran et de glisser l'embout entre les lèvres charnues du petit de trois ans.

- C'est la marque de limonade que ton fils aime, glissa doucement Bob.

- Merci pour ton attention, Bob.

Couvant doucement Aldéran du regard, Albator veilla à ce qu'il boive lentement son verre.

- Papa… murmura le garçonnet réjouit, un amour infini dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

* * *

><p>Son doudou préféré entre les bras – une petite couverture molletonnée informe et décolorée – Aldéran dormait la tête sur les genoux de son père, ayant piqué une véritable crise d'hystérie quand on avait voulu le coucher et même avec Clio venue lui jouer de la harpe et chanter, aussi son père l'avait gardé près de lui.<p>

- Comme tu peux t'en douter, Warius, ce sont les facultés prodigieuses de Toshiro qui ont séduit Dankest Skendromme, fit Albator après un long moment, ayant baissé la voix de plusieurs tons pour ne pas réveiller le paisible sommeil de son rejeton. D'ailleurs, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est ce qu'il échangeait dans la corbeille nuptiale. Toshy ne s'est d'ailleurs pas fait prier, une fois sa mémoire compressée et transférée dans une araignée tripode pour ses déplacements et s'exprimer via micro, les pinces tactiles et le stylo pointeur. Comme tu le rappelais à mon arrivée, lui et moi avons sillonné l'espace pour étudier et comparer les systèmes des vaisseaux pour les améliorer au mieux avec les technologies développées par les Labos Skendromme et Toshiro. Mais je n'ai jamais continué qu'à faire ce que je voulais, avec les envies de Toshy - qui s'est vraiment impliqué dans cette collaboration qui monopolisait à nouveau ses dons à leur maximum – mais à bord du cargo privé que Dankest avait fait construire, ce n'était pas l'_Arcadia_et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les vols de mon vaisseau ! Je peux t'assurer que durant ces trois ans je n'ai retrouvé aucune de mes sensations du passé. C'était…

- C'était trop sécurisé, trop exempt de la plus petite menace !

- Oui ! Ces vols n'avaient aucun intérêt. Mon regard allait toujours bien au-delà de ma ligne de vision et ces étoiles où je ne pouvais aller librement m'attiraient à chaque fois irrésistiblement. J'ai fait réviser l'_Arcadia_, et ça a mis le feu aux poudres !

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? remarqua froidement Warius. Entre ton beau-père qui avait une occasion rêvée pour avoir un prétexte pour te virer, et ton épouse qui avait toujours redouté que les élans de ton passé ne te rattrapent… Ca a dû barder !

- A un point inimaginable, avoua Albator. Et ce qui n'était que le projet de quelques semaines de sortie avec l'_Arcadia_a fini par un bon coup de pied au cul et voilà trois mois que j'ai quitté Ragel avec Aldie.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ? s'étonna sincèrement Warius. Cette Karémyne t'aurait dompté à ce point ! ? Non, ça je n'y crois pas !

- Je peux t'assurer que j'ai donné beaucoup à Karry. Beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'étais préparé lors du retour. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté, elle est formidable ! Mais demeurer sur un sol stable n'a jamais été un plaisir pour moi. C'est trop exposé, trop vaste, trop dangereux par contradiction ! Il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve les véritables sensations qui m'étaient si familières jadis, qui me faisaient avancer et m'obligeaient à me surpasser pour garder mon vaisseau en état et mon équipage sauf ! Ni Dankest ni Karémyne ne l'ont compris. Et je suis reparti avec Clio et Aldéran pour un voyage que je ne sais s'il y aura un retour…

- Je suis désolé, assura tristement le Commandant du _Karyu_. Je souhaite que vous vous réconciliiez.

- Merci. Je le dois, pour Sky et pour Aldéran. Ils sont tellement précieux pour moi !

- Je te comprends d'aucun mieux depuis que Marina et moi avons adopté nos jumeaux. Les enfants exigent tout de nous, avec l'égoïsme forcené de leur jeune âge, ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ils ne réalisent même pas que nous leur donnerions bien plus encore si c'était nécessaire mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Aldéran est superbe.

De sa main gantée, Albator caressa la joue du garçonnet.

- C'est surtout un véritable petit tyran domestique, avec de telles colères, rebelle mais aussi charmeur au possible !

- Il a de qui tenir. Tes projets, Albator ?

- J'y réfléchirai demain !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Selon le rituel, les trois premiers jours avaient été consacrés au défi habituel : tenter de vider les réserves de Bob.

Et cela avait été avec un coutumier plaisir que les deux amis avaient constaté leur échec au réveil, en proie à une méga gueule de bois !

- Tu ne t'es pas vraiment lâché, remarqua néanmoins Warius alors que l'Octodian leur avait préparé son meilleur remède anti-biture. Je sais que tu te poiles à me voir m'effondrer le premier, pour pouvoir vider sans concurrence une bouteille ou deux de plus, mais il y a belle lurette que ça ne te fait plus palpiter. Aldie ?

- Je suis sa seule protection dans cet infini espace, si plein de dangers. En l'ayant emmené avec moi, je l'ai exposé à tous mes ennemis, certains sont vindicatifs et doivent attendre sagement leur heure, le moment où l'_Arcadia_ aurait repointé le bout de sa proue – ce que je viens de faire. Mais prendre le gamin, c'était aussi le protéger car son ascendance maternelle fait que…

- Je ne comprends pas bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Karémyne soit du genre à se servir de vos enfants contre toi. Je n'en dirais pas autant de ton beau-père ! glissa Warius avant de comprendre à la mine de son pirate d'ami qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet !

Les deux hommes apprécièrent une nouvelle « tournée » du remède anti-gueule de bois de Bob qui leur avait aussi cuisiné un copieux dîner, familièrement servi sur le comptoir du bar principal de sa grande salle.

- Où Aldéran a-t-il dormi ? reprit Warius.

- Après deux crises de rage face à la chambre inconnue que lui avait dressée Bob, il a fini par s'habituer et il y a passé l'autre nuit. Clio ne l'a pas quitté et elle est la meilleure guerrière qui soit pour le protéger.

Warius fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi Aldéran est-il si important pour toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'interroger. Sky est ton premier né. En toute logique…

- Je suis incapable de me l'expliquer moi-même, avoua le pirate à la crinière couleur de caramel. Ce que je ressens pour ce gosse hyperactif et contrariant…

- Le propre de tous les enfants !

- … Je ne pourrais le faire entendre de manière raisonnable, logique, indubitable. Mais il m'est précieux au plus haut point et tout en moi fait que je ne peux que m'interposer entre lui et tout qui le menacerait !…

- Comme pour tout enfant, releva encore Warius.

L'œil brun du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ s'enflamma soudain.

- Ma seule place est auprès de cette famille, involontairement fondée, mais dont je ne peux désormais me passer, et qui est ce que j'ai de plus cher !

- Tu le réalises enfin ? ! Quoi qu'il t'en coûte, Albator, ton foyer est ton port d'attache. Et tu ne peux qu'y retourner !

- La mer d'étoiles m'attire trop…

- A toi de trouver le juste équilibre. Mais, promets-moi une seule chose : retourne à Ragel, à RadCity, serre contre ton cœur la femme de ta vie et fais des cadets à Aldéran !

- Pitié, non, deux enfants c'est bien assez ! Comme si j'avais seulement été programmé pour avoir la fibre paternelle…

- Oui, je le crains assez… Tu n'as géré aucune des crises d'Aldie, c'est Clio qui… Il faut vraiment que tu arrives à communiquer avec le cadet de tes fils, puisqu'il semble si proche de toi, sinon cela pourrait très mal se poursuivre et mener à un antagonisme de mâles dominants aux terribles retombées ! Je serais tellement peiné qu'Aldéran et toi vous affrontiez un jour… Ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est lui que tu as emmené à bord de l'_Arcadia_ !

- Que ce soit avec Skyrone ou Aldéran, je suis maladroit au possible, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils fonctionnent, leurs réactions me prennent totalement au dépourvu. En revanche si Aldéran se rebiffe et pique sa crise alors, Sky est toujours content et souriant même quand je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il attend de moi et que je le ramène à sa mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui – enfin, quand elle n'est pas avec sa bande d'amies à dépenser des sommes indécentes…

Albator passa la main dans ses mèches rebelles.

- Parfois, je me demande ce qui m'a séduit en elle tant elle est à l'opposé de mon monde. Elle est tellement superficielle, oisive, une vraie princesse de conte de fée bien à l'abri dans son château… Contrairement à toi et moi, elle ne sait rien de la vie, on l'en a préservée depuis la naissance ! On pourrait croire à un mauvais roman pour nous avoir unis elle et moi ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas les enfants… Je ne peux fuir, plus comme avant. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités, à ma manière… Je ne veux pas choisir entre ma famille et la mer d'étoiles !

- Il n'y a pas de choix à faire…

Le regard du pirate s'enflamma.

- Je suis sûr que si. Mais je trouverai mon équilibre, au mieux pour mon épouse et nos garçons !

- Ta décision ?

- Je retourne à Ragel, auprès de Karémyne.

Warius esquissa alors un sourire de soulagement, et bien plus franc ensuite quand Clio entra dans le bar de Bob, Aldéran dans son sillage qui pianotait furieusement sur sa console d'éveil de jeux.

- Aldie réclamait son papa !

Albator souleva le garçonnet.

- On rentre à la maison !

- Maman ?

- Oui, je te ramène à ta mère.

Et le visage du petit s'illumina.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Ayant opéré une boucle, le _Karyu_ s'était fixé à la station spatiale du _MBS_afin d'y récupérer son Commandant.

Mais guère pressé de rejoindre son bord, Warius avait accompagné Albator jusqu'au Tube d'Arrimage relié à l'_Arcadia_.

L'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante eut un regard pour Aldéran qui massacrait consciencieusement le mobile offert quelques minutes plus tôt par l'Octodian.

- Un vrai petit monstre sous ses airs angéliques !

- Si tu avais seulement idée du quart de ce qu'il peut nous en faire voir à sa mère et moi ! Et son frère n'est pas en reste. Quoique, Skyrone est à ses genoux, exécute tous ses caprices et se fait mener par le bout du nez dans toutes les combines de farces…

- Il sait s'y prendre, le démon roux, ajouta encore Warius. Il va te donner du fil à retordre.

- C'est bien parti en ce sens. Mais qui sait, il s'assagira peut-être avec le temps.

Warius observa un moment le garçonnet qui s'était mis à poursuivre Tori-San, une malice infinie dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Je l'espère pour toi, Albator, sinon tu vas vraiment en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Le pirate fit la grimace.

- C'est beaucoup plus facile de mettre la pâtée à une Armada ou à un Stalzart que de faire entendre raison à Aldéran !

Warius éclata de rire.

- Et te voilà à présent presque pressé d'arriver à Ragel. Y a-t-il une autre raison que la perspective de revoir les tiens ?

- Mon beau-père s'est lancé le défi de construire un vaisseau aussi performant que l'_Arcadia_, mais à la pointe de la technologie. Il prétend pouvoir égaler le génie de Toshiro, je demande à voir !

- Comme si c'était possible. Allez, bon retour chez toi, Albator et à un de ces jours, au détour d'une étoile !

* * *

><p>A <em>La <em>_Roseraie_, la villa dont la forme générale évoquait irrésistiblement une sorte de gros gâteau, située en périphérie de la galactopole-capitale de RadCity, Karémyne s'adonnait à l'un de ses passe-temps préféré : de délicates greffes de roses.

- Tu es revenu… murmura-t-elle. Pour combien de temps ? ajouta-t-elle avec une appréhension certaine dans la voix.

- Je ne peux renier ce que j'ai été toutes ces années avant de te rencontrer. Et je ne renoncerai jamais aux passions de ma vie.

- Je dois donc te partager avec cette mer d'étoiles, comprit la jeune femme. Si c'est la concession que, moi, je dois faire, je l'accepte de bon cœur.

- Tu es bien conciliante, remarqua le pirate, interloqué. Après les affrontements d'avant mon départ, je m'attendais plutôt à subir de nouvelles foudres…

- Toi et moi avons eu le temps de réfléchir durant toutes ces semaines de séparation, fit doucement Karémyne. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ces incompréhensions. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à ce que tu rentres entièrement dans le moule de mon monde, c'était une chose impossible mais je crois que j'espérais malgré tout… Tu m'as trop manqué. Et je ne pourrai supporter tes absences qu'avec la certitude que tu reviendras toujours.

- Tu es prête à…

- Oui, tu as trop besoin de ta liberté, je l'ai enfin compris. Et puis, nous aurons toujours le meilleur, conclut

Karémyne tout en câlinant Aldéran qui s'était étroitement blotti contre elle.

- Je ne repartirai pas avant un bon moment, je te le promets.

Et dans les prunelles bleu marine de la jeune femme ne brilla que la certitude paisible du bonheur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albator ressentit l'impression d'être rentré chez lui.

* * *

><p>Le vaisseau paraissait gigantesque : long, effilé et pourtant dégageant une impression de puissance, deux ailes formant un angle brisé à leurs extrémités lui conféraient un équilibre parfait, la proue était tout en finesse se terminant en une sorte de fourche à deux dents dissymétriques, la tour de commandement s'élevait en une sorte de pyramide tronquée et la proue était massive sans pour autant alourdir l'ensemble ! La coque était de métal luisant, bicolore, d'une majorité de teinte cerise avec du gris lumineux pour les protubérances, extrémités et le ventre un peu gonflé de cette ahurissante structure. Comme si l'ensemble n'était pas suffisamment impressionnant, quatre tourelles de canons étaient alignées de la proue à la tour, deux autres côte à côte au-dessus de la poupe et trois dômes arrondis laissaient également apparaître les bouches des canons sous le ventre. Enfin, d'immenses têtes de mort frappaient les flancs du vaisseau.<p>

- Superbe, ne put qu'avouer Albator depuis la passerelle. C'est une très belle réussite, ajouta-t-il du bout des dents. Je n'ai aucune idée de ses performances en vol mais je conçois sans peine qu'il puisse rivaliser avec mon _Arcadia_.

- Mais il n'est pas prévu qu'il quitte ce hangar entièrement creuse dans une montagne, rétorqua Dankest.

- Voilà un défi, un caprice qui vous coûte cher, ironisa le pirate.

- Mon plaisir, décréta le patron de _Skendromme __Industry _avant de tourner les talons

Aldéran ayant fureté tout partout, Clio sur ses talons, son père s'était rendu dans la chambre d'un vaisseau à qui aucun capitaine n'était destiné.

« C'est le meilleur endroit ».

Et il déposa le cosmogun gravé du sigle S.00999 sur le coussin doux d'un coffret de bois laqué qu'il referma avant d'à son tour quitter les lieux.

FIN


End file.
